


Temptation of Danger

by reanimatorjuice



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Michael is oblivious, PDA, Surprise Kissing, maybe? i guess?, they're in danger atm but it's fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reanimatorjuice/pseuds/reanimatorjuice
Summary: Not as dramatic as the title suggests sorry :}Michael accompanies Gerry on the hunt for a Leitner, and Gerry finds one way to hide from passing danger…
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Michael Shelley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Temptation of Danger

**Author's Note:**

> First TMA fic ever, yay! Decided to break myself in.
> 
> This is based on the alternate timeline that Michael and Gerry worked with Gertrude at the same time. Michael’s timeline is particularly messy so I like to say about their ages: Michael was 29 when Spiraled and Gerry was 32 at that same time. I give that date because I really enjoy hypnoshatesme’s AU where Michael is spit out by the Spiral after Helen merges with the Distortion and rescues Gerry from the book, so this can take place either before Michael goes to Sannikov Land, or after “Where We Left Off” occurred -- reader’s choice. So while it’s not necessary for reading this, I highly recommend Adrian’s work! They are also already in an established relationship. Enjoy :)

Gerry peered around the corner of the building to look toward the entrance of the seemingly inconspicuous place that all tips pointed to housing a Leitner of the Dark. He and Michael had been informed that some members of The People's Church of the Divine Host met here sometimes, and there was a book they kept that choked the reader with darkness itself… sounded useful, he’d thought sarcastically. 

The building seemed empty, but Gerry knew it wasn’t. It was of course just in the nature of The Forever Blind to keep all the lights turned off for their meetings. 

Gerry was still inspecting the building when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. A thick, oozing shadow was creeping in their direction out of the alleyway a building over -- whisps coming off it like pitch-black ink in water. Gerry knew the presence of an avatar of The Dark when he saw one. 

He shot a glance at Michael for a moment, who stood behind him. The other man did not seem to notice this new guest, still paying attention to the windows of the place to check for any movement inside. Thankfully, the building the Leitner was located in was quite public, with an occasional late-night walker passing by. Meaning that hiding in plain sight might be the best option (and ironically the opposite of the Dark’s work). 

Quickly, Gerry wrapped a hand around the back of Michael’s head as though to cradle it as his other pushed Michael’s shoulder, shoving the taller of the two against the brick wall of the building’s side. Michael’s surprised yelp was stifled quickly by Gerry’s lips pressed against his -- already deep and heated. Michael was only tense for a moment, obviously confused and on edge, before practically melting into the kiss. His lips are almost hot against Gerry’s compared to the crisp night air. Gerry huffs a small laugh, tasting the sweet flavored chapstick Michael decided to wear on a hunt of all times. 

As Gerry nipped at Michael’s bottom lip before swiping a tongue across it, soothing it and asking to be granted entrance, he slid his hands down and under Michael’s open jacket to grab his hips, but also to hide his hand tattoos. He was thankful that the cool air meant his jeans and his own jacket would cover the rest. Gerry felt the blonde shiver under the warmth of his touch and gave a soft groan as Gerry pressed himself closer, turning his head in an attempt to obscure both their faces. 

The void transformed into the silhouette of a person before fully appearing as a young woman. Gerry’s heart beat faster as he heard her quiet footsteps walk past but pause when passing close by them. Gerry’s eyes were closed but he could See her look them over once before waving a hand with a small shake of her head -- passing them off as a drunk couple snogging in the alley after the pubs had closed. The plan had been a success. Gerry continued to kiss Michael, though slowing down to be more languid, for several more moments to ensure she was gone and that the act had been sold for sure. 

Gerry pulled away slowly, hovering just centimeters from Michael’s face before letting the other man go and looking back around the corner to check that the coast was clear. He heard Michael sigh and slump against the wall. 

Gerry gave a quiet laugh and turned to him, “You alright?” he whispered, smiling. 

Michael was panting lightly but blushing heavily. He brushed his curls out of his face, biting his lip and smiling back. “Y-yeah,” he breathed, “What was that for?” 

“Just keeping you on your toes,” Gerry winked. He didn’t see the need to worsen Michael’s anxiety about this mission further if the danger had already passed. “Let’s get that book, yeah?” 

He extended a hand for Michael to hold, which Michael accepted as he took a deep breath and gave Gerry a nervous grin. “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve got an 18+ gerrymichael discord! (nsfw channels are opt-in) join here: https://discord.gg/UU7XmDt  
> Follow me (or just come vibe) on tunglr @reanimatorjuice


End file.
